There is a growing trend toward cryogenic storage of biological samples at temperatures below 140K. This trend is driven by the fact that little to no sample degradation occurs below the sample glass transition temperature which is about 140K. Conventional cryogenic biological sample preservation units that store biological samples at temperatures below 140K use liquid cryogen, such as liquid nitrogen, to keep the biological samples cold. These units typically store the samples within a vacuum insulated space above a pool of liquid cryogen or immersed within the pool of liquid cryogen. The liquid cryogen needs to be periodically replenished. This is costly, not only because of the cost of the cryogen, but also because of the complicated procedures required to handle the liquid cryogen.